


Loki Checks Up

by balloongal247



Series: Tony Stark Helason, Norse God [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloongal247/pseuds/balloongal247
Summary: Tony Stark is the son of Hela LokisdottirThroughout Tony's childhood, Loki checks up on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and it may not make sense without the prologue? This is sort of between a prologue and actual content.
> 
> Hopefully eventually I'll manage to switch out of this narrator-voice and into actual dialogue and stuff. Right now I'm excusing it because Loki is just lurking. The second chapter of this I might have to at least have internal monologue? We'll see how I do.
> 
> The reason terms are in quotation marks are because this is sort of Loki's POV, and while he knows a lot about Midgard, it's mostly from books, and having been here centuries ago. So it's supposed to indicate that it's something he just learned. Some of the language was also somewhat intentionally stilted for that same reason. I'll probably make it more natural in later stories, since Loki has been immersing himself in Midgard more as he watches out for Tony.

Loki tried to keep an eye on his grandson, though he had to be careful. He couldn’t risk bringing him to Odin’s attention. For the first few years of his life, he watched from a distance. Reading the stories of the Stark’s told around Midgard. These stories told of a happy life with a loving family.

When Tony is 13, Loki risks getting a closer look into the lives of the Starks. He realizes that they accidentally subjected Tony to the kind of man from whom they were trying to save him. He sees a highly intelligent youth, who is already quite traumatized. There is still hope though. Midgardians age so quickly, that he is already almost fully grown. He knows that young midgardians usually leave home for advanced schooling at the age of 18, but Tony is highly intelligent. He could handle the advanced schooling now. Loki influences Howard to get him to send Tony off to “university” now. That will get Tony away from Howard, at least for most of the year. 

Loki keeps watching Tony, until he sees that his new roommate, a “James Rhodes” is taking pretty good care of Tony. Tony is excelling even at this “MIT” supposedly one of the most difficult of the advanced schooling “universities”. In the typical four years it takes James Rhodes, who Tony has now named “Rhodey” to complete his “bachelor’s” degree, Tony completes that, a “Master’s” which is apparently a step more advanced, and a “PhD” which is more advanced still. After Rhodey graduates, Tony stays on to complete 3 more PhDs and started on his 5th, by the time he is 21.

On the day Midgardians call December 16, 1991, Loki receives an alert from the magic he left on the Starks to warn him of danger to Tony.


	2. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sortof an ending, sort of an author's note.

I wasn't sure about posting this, because I didn't want to make it active again, and give people more hope of an update, but I still get kudos sometime, so I decided to.  
I'm putting this work Up For Adoption, because I don't think I'll ever finish it. I started writing it because I saw a Tumblr post, and was like "ooooh, should do this" and wrote a long tumblr post that was practically an outline, and then I cranked what I have out really quick. But I'm not really a writer, the only time I've written fiction before was for assignments in middle school, and that was about 15 years ago.

I really have no idea how to write any of what I wanted to read in this story. For those of you who want to know what happens, here's what I was thinking:

First, I was going to let Howard die, because I don't like him. Then, once he was dead, I was going to have Loki come in, but in order to not be seen he was going to be moving too fast to be seen, working between the seconds, like in that old movie clockstoppers? 

Then, he was going to do some seidr magic stuff to remove the programming from James, and let him be able to start remembering, but like maybe not all at once, because that'd be A Lot, but like a spell that unlocks his memories as he is prepared for them and/or needs them?

But because Tony has similar powers (which I never really figured out what powers he had, but he has Power), he could *kinda* see Loki. Like he couldn't see him enough to be sure what he saw, but he was pretty sure he saw something. And that something probably explains why the guy murdering them just stopped and looks really lost and confused now?

Now, Maria is smarter than Howard gave her credit for, and hasn't been completely clueless about all his SHIELD stuff, and she realizes who this boy is, so she decides that something needs to be done, and calls Peggy on the cell/car phone that they would have surely had because Important Businessman Billionaire Howard Stark would have one even though they were expensive and not common then. Then Peggy comes out and does stuff, and they decide to cover things up to protect Bucky, and get to the bottom of things, and they take Bucky back to the mansion. Then the boys heal and grow and probably Bucky protects Tony and Maria from Hydra when they try to come after them/him. And Peggy protects him, and he helps her investigate this Hydra nonsense, and she weeds out all of them. And Tony and Bucky cuddle a lot, because I want cuddles.

I'm mostly making this up as I type now. Before whenever I tried to think to write next update my brain was just like "cuddles!", so that's why I never got anywhere.

Oh, and as for Stane, either they are able to prove he's Hydra, and Peggy takes care of him, or either James convinces Tony and Maria that he's creepy, and they distance themselves from him, or he threatens Tony and James kills him. Not sure, but no matter what he's not allowed to be a problem. James encourages Tony to go into robotics and renewable energy, because that's clearly what he loves, just look at Dum-E! While Maria runs the rest of the company. As he builds up the technology division, and revolutionizes the world as we know it, they cut back the weapons. First they just stop investing in R&D, it takes a very long time for anyone else to be able to outmatch them in weapons even then. Basically, they just transition gradually, so that nobody really notices, so they never have to face backlash about it, plus Stane isn't there to work against them or to illegally sell weapons to terrorists.

He would still manage to meet and hire Pepper, and she would be his right hand woman, maybe CFO, while Maria is CEO, she did start in finance.

 

I had more about this than I thought, but I still don't think I can really write it, since this is still only a few hundred words, and I want to read it at a few hundred k. :P I also realized as I was writing that it was supposed to be about Asgardian/Winter Giant/Helian (not sure what to call those of the planet Hel over which the goddess Hel rules) God Tony, but I didn't really have anything about that beyond Canon (because he's already a tech god, really), and kept just making it about what Loki could do to influence events, or WinterIron Snuggles.

I did figure that come Avengers when Loki is forced to invade, Tony would remember(ish) seeing him helping that cold day in December, and maybe other times throughout his childhood, and would question things a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this up as I type, and posting pretty immediately, with no beta or revision or anything. If you'd like to make suggestions, shout at me in the comments.


End file.
